Genre Listing
Genre Listing DO NOT ADD ANY CATEGORIES TO PASTAS THAT ARE NOT ON THE LIST BELOW! We're not a search engine—pastas don't need keywords. Categories are simple and straightforward ways of connecting people to similar pages. Specific Rules #Ghosts, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Beings, Gods, and Cryptids are MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE categories. This means you can classify a page as Ghosts, but none of the others. Same goes for the rest. #If a page is a Horrible Troll Pasta, it may not be tagged as a Troll Pasta, and vice-versa. #Books category is not for Diaries/Journals. Nor are they to be listed as Items/Objects. #If a page is marked as "Lost Episodes" it's not to be tagged as Television. #Spongebob and "Lost Episodes" cannot be added together. #PokeMon and Zelda pastas are not to get the Video Games tag. #If a pasta is tagged as Nazi, it is not to go in History. #Ritual and Holders cannot be added together. #Holders pastas must be from the original series. #If a pasta is in Diary/Journal, it is not for First Person Narrative. #If a pasta is in Ritual or Holders, it is not for Second Person Narrative. #Pages with the OC category MUST be listed on the User Submision page. Failure to do that within 30 minutes of adding the OC tag a total of THREE times will result in a three day ban. #The Videos category is for pages with videos or the default tag for videos. Do not add the Videos category to a page if it does not have one. #HPL is already in Lovecraftian and Suggested Reading, so the pages marked with this category do not need to be tagged with either of those. EAP is also already in Suggested Reading. #All Site Administration categories (excluding Marked for Review, Unfinished Page, and Users) can only be added or removed by administrators. Meaning they are ADMIN-ONLY. Weird is also an admin-only category. Site Administration *Needs Editing: For pages that are neither good enough for a poll nor easy enough to be fixed by reviewing. Basically, these are FUBAR and will be deleted if not fixed within a specified amount of time. *Flagged for deletion : Pages marked for deletion for various reasons. Vote on them to either keep/delete. *Cleanup: For article listing pages that have fallen into disarray as a result of lack of maintenance and require extensive reorganization. *Complete: For pages that need no further editing. *Site Rules: A listing of all the rules. Read, or beware. *Meta: All important pages on this wiki go in this category. General Use These categories can be used by all users (read: they are not restricted to the admin/VCROC user groups). *Marked for Review: Pages that need further editing/fixing. This category is not for others to review your work. *Unfinished Page: PART TWO COMING SOON! *Finished: For unfinished pages that have been finished. Admins must verify that they are finished before removing it. *Fixed: For pages in Needs Editing that have been edited to the point that they no longer require the BAD tag. *Delete Now: For pages that violate the rules and/or the Wikia ToU and need to be deleted ASAP. *Users: Umm... Duh? *Unknown Attribution: For pastas with unknown authorship. Categories There are two types of categories: Those pertaining to a story's theme/subject matter and those pertaining to the'narrative mode(s)' used in those stories. Narrative Modes *First Person Narrative: Stories narrated in the first person. *Second Person Narrative: Stories narrated in the second person. *Third Person Narrative: Stories narrated in the third person. *Ambigous Narrative: Stories that utilize multiple narrative modes at once or whose narrative mode is otherwise unclear. Stories *Animals: Far from your cute, cuddle-worthy pets, these pastas involve animals. (446 P) *Entities: The following categories are for various beings and entities. (6 C) **Beings: Pastas that involves some unknown being that isn't a cryptid. (2,273 P) **Cryptids: A collection of scary cryptozoologically-related stories. (99 P) **Demon/Devill: These stories involve Satan or some of his minions. (777 P) **Ghosts: How can you have a Creepypasta site without ghost stories? (922 P) **Gods: Stories involving the interactions between gods and deities. (121 P) **Monsters: Things that go bump in the night, but are neither beings nor demons/devils. (940 P) *Computers and Internet: Pastas with elements of computer weirdness, like cursed files and programs or websites. (979 P) *Death: Pastas involving death or dying. (4,377 P) *Disappearances: People going *poof*. (582 P) *Dismemberment: Sometimes, in pastas, people just go to pieces. (949 P) *Dreams/Sleep: For those pastas that involve getting a little shut-eye... and then possibly never waking up. (1,112 P) *Halloween: For the most horrifying time of the year, Halloween, when evil powers are at their strongest and the boundaries between the living and dead are at their weakest. (70 P) *History: Pastas about historic events. (278 P) **Nazi: Don't heil these pastas, they involve the weirdness that was the Third Reich. (66 P) *Items/Objects: A breed of pasta that is centered around an item which is haunted, has a dark past, or causes horrible things to happen to people. (834 P) **Books: Pastas that involve some manner of books that isn't a diary or a journal. (94 P) **Diary/Journal: Pastas with a personal twist, meaning they involve someone's diary or journal. (812 P) *"Lost Episodes": These stories typically are geared towards revealing information about missing, lost, or otherwise previously unheard of episodes, movies, or other digital media through a special screening or meeting usually directed to a very small group of people, and even one person. (366 P) **Spongebob: Are you ready, kids? No? TOO BAD. (40 P) *Lovecraftian: IA! IA! This kind of pasta fhtagn for you to read them. (79 P) *Memes: Pastas that are well cemented in 4chanian lore or are a certified meme. (372 P) *Mental Illness: Pastas involving potentially insane people. (2,197 P) *Military: Like the ramblings of an insane vet, these stories are interesting, scary, and about the military in some way. (118 P) *Mirrors: These kinds of stories typically involve mirrors and their strange abilities. (183 P) *MLP: My Little Pony stories, because friendship isn't always magic. (69 P) *Music: ♪~ For stories about music. (180 P) *Nature: Pastas set or about the natural world, tapping in to your primal fears. (123 P) *NSFW: Pastas that you really wouldn't want to be caught reading. (142 P) *OC: Original Content. (3,613 P) *People: This category is about the interactions between only. Remember: just because a story has people doesn't mean it's about people. (1,269 P) *Photography: Pastas pertaining particularly to peculiar photos. (106 P) *Places: These pastas, usually told in the first-person perspective, delve into an out of the ordinary experience someone had at a certain place, usually local. These pastas can also recollect on the scary history that this place has had. (1,066 P) *Poetry: These stories are the bowtie pasta to the atypical spaghetti of prose pastas. These stories are poems. (563 P) *Reality: Creepypastas made to destroy a pretense about reality you had. This may be through telling you that something you thought never existed or happened on a regular basis does. (895 P) *Recipe: These are special rituals, designed to summon up a tasty treat. Real recipes only. We don't need anyone summoning Cthnoodles again. (61 P) *Ritual: All those pastas involving rituals, don't blame us should anything go wrong. (470 P) **Holders: They must never come together, for these are the original Holders series stories. (115 P) *Science Pastas: Everything from insane experiments to scientifically based mindfuckery, it's located here. (284 P) *Shock Ending: For the times when you just couldn't see the ending coming. (2,256 P) *Space: Pastas taking place or dealing with the final frontier, outer space. (79 P) *Suggested Reading: A good start for those who are new to Creepypasta. Admin-only. (54 P) **'Specific Authors:' ***AGB: Stories by Ambrose Bierce. Nothing matters. (39 P) ***EAP: Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." Stories by Edgar Allan Poe go in here. (102 P) ***HLP: Lovecraft's actual writings. Not to be confused with Lovecraftian, which draws inspiration from his works. (115 P) ***Kafka: A category for the works of the late Franz Kafka. (5 P) ***REH: Stories by Robert E. Howard. (8 P) ***Slimebeast: Stories written by Slimebeast. (62 P) **PotM: All Pasta of the Month winners go in here. (30 P) *Television: If you're looking for TV weirdness, this is your category. If a pasta is here, it's not a "Lost Episode". (244 P) *Theory: Looking at something from a different perspective. (376 P) *Torll Pasta: These are less horrible versions of Horrible Troll Pastas. (335 P) **Horrible Troll Pasta: Have you ever come into contact with something so bad it's good? (17 P) *Videos: Pastas with videos in them. Even scarier than just reading them! If there is not a video on the page, it does not need this category. See Television for things about videos but not containing them. (1,159 P) *Video Games : Generally, these are stories about strange goings-on in video games. (1,523 P) **PokeMon: Pastas involving the many multitudes of the all 646 'mons. May Arceus have mercy on your soul. (401 P) **Zelda: Open this chest and you might find an actual piece of a heart. Scary stories involving the Legend of Zelda franchise. (98 P) *Weird: Stories that can't quite be categorized any other way. (150 P) Video Games